The invention described herein addresses the growing public perceptions of the harmful effects of tobacco smoke emitted into a room from burning cigarettes and cigars. Reports from the Surgeon General's office of the United States have made reference not only to the harmful effects of smoke directly inhaled by the smoker on his cardiovascular system, but to harmful effects from inhalation of smoke mixed with atmospheric air by both smokers and nonsmokers within a room. Approximately 50% of the smoke introduced into the room atmosphere results from smoke directly rising from the burning cigarette or cigar during intervals between puffs, independent of inhalation and exhalation by the smoker. The present invention seeks to capture that portion of the smoke rising directly from the cigarette or cigar by encouraging the smoker to place the burning cigarette or cigar in the ashtray receptacle between puffs, drawing the smoke through a multiple filtering device by means of a fan and expelling the filtered cleansed air into the room atmosphere substantially free of irritating particles, gases and odors.
The configuration of the device disclosed and described is particularly well-suited to efficient capture and filtering of the smoke from burning cigarettes and cigars, is convenient to use and thus encourages frequent and ready use by the smoker and is adaptable to other embodiments suitable for specific placements but utilizing the same principles enumerated.